Power of the Potara
by Archangel507
Summary: Follows the story of Vegito after Zamasu is defeated, where he must wait several months before he can wish to be defused. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**[The Future]**

" _Vegeta, Lend me a hand!_ " Goku exclaimed, grabbing the wounded prince's attention.

" _What?_ " He grunted, holding his wounded arm.

" _The Potara._ " Goku explained, looking to Supreme Kai. " _We're gonna fuse too!_ "

" _What..!?_ " Vegeta stuttered.

" _A fusion between Dad and Goku?_ " Future Trunks asked in wonder and shock.

" _That's right!_ " Supreme Kai said, remembering Super Buu. " _There was that Option!_ "

As he undid his Ear-Rings, Vegeta snapped at Goku. " _Don't be stupid! I'm never fusing with you again!_ "

Trunks gave his father a surprised look. " _You've done this before?_ "

" _Yes, when Majin Buu attacked, We fused with the Potara, but defused in the end._ " Goku nodded.

Gowasu looked over from his view of the battlefield. " _You Defused? How? The Potara is permanent fusion._ "

" _Well...We kinda got absorbed by him._ " Goku rubbed the back of his head. " _I think his insides negated the Potara's power._ "

" _And there is NO Buu here to do that! and I'm sure Vegito won't like to experience that again, will he!?_ " Vegeta yelled.

" _Vegeta, if we don't combine our Powers, We won't be able to be Zamasu. You know that, right?_ " Goku countered, causing the Prince to stutter. " _Besides, Supreme Kai defused with the Namekian Dragon Balls, right?_ "

" _That's true, you can defuse at anytime._ " The Kaioshin nodded. " _But it'll be a couple months before you can since it hasn't been a year yet._ "

Vegeta growled, looking at his lap.

" _Trunks, give me a Senzu bean._ " Goku stood up, taking the small bean from the blue-haired man. He gulped it down, feeling rejuvenated.

" _Here._ " Supreme Kai handed the Potara to Goku.

" _Thank you._ " He clipped one onto his left ear, holding out the other to Vegeta. " _Here, Vegeta. Put it on quick!_ "

He dropped the ear ring into Trunks palm next to Vegeta's senzu bean. The Sayian Prince stared at it in pure hatred and contempt, before grabbing both.

" _We can always do the Fusion Dance, Gogeta will be more than enough._ " Goku suggested.

" _No._ " Vegeta sighed. " _We can't risk using too much power and running out of time._ "

He ate the Senzu and held up the Potara.

" _Bulma will not be happy._ " He said blankly, fixing it onto his Right ear.

" _Heh...Chi-Chi won't be happy either._ " Goku chuckled.

The Potara glowed brightly as it's magic kicked in.

" _Here goes!_ " Goku said excitedly. Vegeta grunted in reply.

Zamasu stood up, a very bright light attracting his attention. " _What's...Did they..?_ "

 **FOOOM!**

The light exploded, almost blinding him.

" _Alright!_ " A voice whooped, a figure jumping from the Mortal's hiding place and onto a piece of debris. He stood tall, a cocky smirk on his face. He had a blue Gi with a orange undershirt, his reddish-brown hair spiked up with two bangs hanging in a downwards V over his face. He looked familiar but not quite.

" _Who are you?_ " He asked, eye narrowed at the yellow potara on the man's ears.

" _You became one, so we became one as well._ " His voice was that of Vegeta and Goku, overlapping one another. " _I am the fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot...Vegito! And this is..._ "

He squared out his arms, and began pumping up his Ki.

" ** _Vegito Blue!_** " He roared, his hair and aura turning azure as he powered up. " _No Limit this time, Zamasu!_ "

Zamasu growled, charging a blast. " _Don't think a fusion will allow you to stand up to a God!_ " He fired his _Holy Wrath_ sphere, intent on destroying him in one shot.

Vegito smirked, catching the attack with one hand. Holding it one place as he slowly began moving it to the side, just as he was about to deflect it, it instead exploded in his hand.

Surprised, but unfazed by the blast, he looked down at the shocked Zamasu with a grin.

" _Now, Let's finish this!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

He weaved once more, landing a solid punch to Zamasu's gut. The fellow Potara fusion growled, holding up his deformed arm to block any more blows.

" _What's wrong?_ " Vegito grinned. " _Your Massive body can't keep up with my speed anymore?_ "

Zamasu snarled, slicing down with his Ki sword. Vegito sidestepped left, kicking Zamasu in the face, then punching him in the neck, than kicking him once more in the chest. The final blow throwing him back into a wall, trapping him.

Vegito lept back for distance.

" _This will end it!_ " He yelled, throwing his hands to the side before cupping them together infront of him. As his energy gather, he moved them to his side. " _Final... **Kamehameha!**_ "

The Blue energy wave erupted from his palms, thrown forward at amazing speed, yellow lighting spiralling around it as it closed in on it's target. It completely obliterated the area where Zamasu stood, yet from the huge cloud of smoke, the Semi-Immortal arose from the dust.

" _Behold!_ " He cried. " _This is the sight of a God!_ "

Vegito scowled, two fingers going to his forehead as he teleported up to him. Zamasu could only manage a shocked look before Vegito brought his fist back.

" _Say Goodbye!_ " His fist glowed blue, smacking Zamasu right in the cheek, sending him flying into the ground.

" _Dammit! He's shrugging off everything!_ " Vegito crossed his arms. " _How am I supposed to kill him?_ "

He perked up, sensing an approaching energy.

" _Father! Goku!_ " Trunks flew in, already in Super Sayian form and holding a Ki sword.

" _Trunks?_ " Vegito gawked, recognizing the Energy emitted from the sword. " _How did you summon a Spirit Bomb?_ "

" _I honestly do not know._ " The Future Warrior stated blankly, he looked down to where Zamasu landed. " _We have to finish him off._ "

" _My Spirit Sword was able to impale him..._ " The Fusion explained. " _One side of him is Mortal, so if we cut him in half, He won't be able to regenerate!_ "

Trunks nodded, both looking down to find their foe.

" _We'll attack together, but mind where you swing._ " Vegito summoned his Spirit Sword. " _Let's go!_ "

Zamasu emerged from the rubble, already charging an attack when a white boot flew in and socked him in the jaw. He flew high into the air, stopping himself midflight.

A blinding pain embraced his torso, a sharp Ki blade poking out of his chest.

" _Trunks!?_ " He growled, swinging his arm around. The half-sayian dodged, yanking his sword out along the way. Vegito flew in, slicing and dicing with his Spirit sword, Red wounds appearing all over Zamasu.

Trunks joined in as well, and soon, Zamasu was covered in red scars. But, they all slowly healed.

" _I am..._ " They all disappeared. " ** _IMMORTAL!_** "

He unleashed hell on the warriors, both trying hard to dodge his mix of Blasts and Punches.

" _Trunks now!_ " Vegito yelled, sliding under Zamasu's arm. He reached up and swung onto his shoulder, driving his Spirit sword deep into his shoulder.

As Zamasu howled in pain, Trunks flew in at lightning speed, bringing his sword up. He cut clean through his pelvis and midsection, his Ki blade inching through Zamasu's torso.

" _No!_ " Zamasu cried, trying to raise his arm to bat him away, but Vegito held on tight, driving his Spirit sword deeper into his flesh. " _I'm Immortal! I'm Immortal!_ "

He kept repeating the statement, as if it would prevent his fate. It wouldn't.

With one final push, Trunks cleaved clean through Zamasu's neck and head, putting an end to the self-proclaimed deity.

...Not.

* * *

" _How're we gonna stop him now?_ " Trunks muttered, holding onto Mai. The sky was a sickly green and grey, Zamasu's face was everywhere, all with a sadistic smile.

Vegito frowned, trying to think of something. He perked up, reaching into his Gi and pulled out a small remote.

" _Yes!_ " He grinned. " _I still have the Remote Zeno gave to Kakarot!_ "

He pressed the button, a small flash of light appearing infront of the group as the small all-powerful deity popped into existence.

Vegito's first urge was to hug him tightly, but the other half told him not to, as it could easily make things worse. Instead, he walked up to him calmly. Zeno looked up to Fusion, obviously confused.

" _Who're you?_ " He inquired.

" _I'm Vegito, you don't know me but you know a part of me._ " Vegito explained, pointing upwards. " _But that's our problem._ "

Zeno looked up to Zamasu's grinning faces...and summarized it perfectly. " _He's annoying._ "

" _Right!?_ " Vegito agreed enthusiastically.

Then it went to hell in a henbasket as Zeno began charging energy, planning on erasing the whole timeline.

" _Time Machine! Now!_ " Vegito yelled, obviously panicking. Vegito of all people freaking out sent signals to the others to get in the Machine and get the HELL out of dodge.

Just as Zeno's power activated, the group disappeared to the past, and the omniscient Zamasu screamed at his fate.

* * *

The Time Machine appeared at Capsule Corp, everyone rushing to meet their friends.

Everyone leapt down from the Machine, except Vegito who had clung to a leg. He slid down, landing next to Future Trunks and Mai. He gave a grin and a chuckle, happy at the outcome.

" _Dad!_ " The Younger Trunks and Goten ran up to Vegito, their smiles turning into frowns. Chi-Chi joined them, also frowning.

" _Dad?_ " The Kids asked.

" _Goku?_ " Chi-Chi asked.

" _Yes._ " Vegito laughed, rubbing the back of his head. " _We might've had to fuse again._ "

Chi-Chi slapped him. " _You Idiots! I thought you said it was Permanent! What're you supposed to do now!?_ "

"Ow _ow!_ " Vegito held his cheek in pain. " _Calm down Chi-Chi! We can defuse with Porunga, Supreme Kai did it, so we can too!_ "

" _Oh._ " She almost instantly calmed down. " _Well..Go._ "

He sucked in a breath. " _We...Can't._ "

She looked cross. " _Why?_ "

" _It hasn't been a year yet._ " He explained. " _We need to wait about...Umm..6 months. More or less._ "

 ** _SMACK!_**

" _Ow! What was that one for!?_ " Vegito yelped, looking to find Bulma had joined them.

" _That first one was for Goku._ " Bulma crossed her arms. " _That one was for Vegeta. Might as well make it fair._ "

" _Jeez, how did they end up with you two?_ " Vegito muttered.

" _What was that!?_ " They yelled, raising their hands.

" _Nothing! Nothing!_ " Vegito cried.

Soon, Beerus and Whis showed up, as did Supreme Kai and Gowasu.

" _Hmm? Goku?_ " Beerus regarded the Sayian infront of him. " _No...You've fused with Vegeta, interesting._ "

" _Hehe...Yeah, We kinda had to._ " He turned to Supreme Kai, reaching for his Ear Rings. " _Here, you can have the Potara back._ "

" _No, you can keep them._ " The Kaioshin waved a hand. " _You never know if you need to fuse again._ "

Vegito laughed. " _I think Kakarot and Vegeta would prefer Gogeta in that situation. But if you say so._ "

Beerus walked up to Vegito, staring at him intently, gauging his power. " _This fusion is interesting. I can't place your exact strength in Super Sayian God form however._ "

Vegito grinned. " _Would you like a demonstration?_ "

" _In a Moment, you obviously have matters to attend to._ "

" _Hey, you're right!_ " Vegito said suddenly, turning to Bulma. " _Hey Bulma, can you fire up the Time Machine real quick?_ "

" _Uh, sure._ " She blinked.

" _No, I'll go._ " Future Trunks said. " _You go get some rest, mom._ "

Vegito and Trunks both hopped into the Machine and were gone in a flash, about several minutes later, they reappeared.

"Huh, that was quick." The younger Trunks said.

Beerus looked back to where they landed, the glass dome rose to show Vegito, Future Trunks, and Zeno...

 _Zeno_.

" ** _ZENO!_** " Beerus yelled in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Vegito smirked, sniffing the sweet country air. It was a lovely day outside, the sun was shining and the valley air felt like heaven.

After much debate, Vegito agreed that each week, he would go stay with either Bulma or Chi-Chi. This week was Chi-Chi and he couldn't really complain.

But...His Vegeta side wasn't really used to relaxing like his Goku side, But he easily tuned it out.

He sat for a moment on the front steps. He had spent two days in the Time Chamber so far. For now, he probably could use the Gravity Chamber at Bulma's. Hmm...Or he could train with Whis. Or spar with Beerus, He had promised the Deity he would.

Running a hand through his hair, he stood up and hopped off front steps of the house, walking down the trail into the forest. A walk could do him so good.

Before he got to the Forest's edge, the front door slammed open. He jumped and whirled around to see a pissed Chi-Chi.

" _And where do you think You're going!?_ " She yelled, menacingly holding a fry pan.

" _Er...Just...Taking a walk?_ " He squeeked out.

" _Like hell you are! The Field still needs to be plowed!_ " She yelled. " _You're still half Goku! So you should have no problem with it!_ "

A sweatdrop rolled down his forehead in exasperation. " _Seriously...How in the world does Kakarot deal with this woman..._ " That was his Vegeta side alright...

" ** _WHAT WAS THAT!?_** " Chi Chi yelled again, running at him with her Pan.

" _Eep!_ " He quickly placed two fingers to his temple and teleported away.

* * *

" _Okay, now for this problem-What the!?_ " Gohan yelped as Vegito landed onto his desk. " _Dad...Vegito! What're you doing here?_ "

The Fusion breathed out a sigh of relief, jumping off the desk. He looked around, he was in Gohan's house.

" _Your Mother..._ " Vegito said. " _is the freakin Devil incarnate! She tried to make do farm work, Gohan! Me! **Farm Work!**_ "

Gohan blinked, quickly understanding. " _Oh, Well...You can stay as long as you want...But I think she'll search here too...So yeah._ "

" _You do not have to tell me twice._ " Vegito groaned. " _I'm gonna go train with Whis. Maybe fight Beerus._ "

" _You say that causally..._ " Gohan sighed, adjusting his glasses. " _Just...Please don't blow up the Universe. I have a family here._ "

" _No Problem._ " He waved, walking out of the room. Just as he was leaving, he ran into Videl and Pan.

" _Oh, Hello Vegito._ " Videl gave a smile. " _Did you need to talk to Gohan?_ "

" _Grampa!_ " Pan pointed at Vegito, who gave a small laugh.

" _I just did, got here from Kakarot's house._ " He explained, opening the door.

" _Did something happen?_ " She asked, a bit worried.

" _Does Chi-Chi with a frying pan yelling at me to farm count?_ " He asked.

" _Ah, I understand._ " She nodded. " _We'll see you later then._ "

Giving a wave, he left the large home and took off into the air. Reaching into his Gi for the communicator Whis gave to Kakarot, he activated it, Whis appearing before him quickly.

" _Hello? Ah, Vegito._ " He observed blankly. " _Did you need something?_ "

" _Have a feeling that's all people are asking me..._ " Vegito muttered. " _Yeah, I want to spar with Beerus, maybe get in some training too._ "

Whis seemed surprised that he would consider training ABOVE fighting Beerus. " _Hmm...Normally, I would ask for food...But I am quite curious of your strength. I'll be at Capsule Corp soon to pick you up._ "

The device shut off. Setting it back inside his Gi, the fusion changed direction towards Capsule corp.

* * *

Trunks was in the middle of training when Vegito landed nearby.

" _Hey Vegi-_ " The lavender-haired boy began, but was hushed by Vegito.

" _Quiet! If Bulma knows I'm here, I'll be completely screwed!_ " The Fusion hissed. After getting a quick nod from Trunks, he flew off to the small pavilion behind the building.

After waiting in the shade for a couple of minutes, Whis finally materialized infront of him.

" _About time, Let's get outta here._ " Vegito huffed, placing a hand on Whis' shoulder.

" ** _VEGITO!_** " Both jumped and looked towards the main building as Bulma AND Chi-Chi ran at them.

" _Oh Kami! Get us outta here!_ " Vegito nearly screamed.

Just as the women reached them, they transported out and were soon safe on Beerus' planet.

" _Oh my Kami..._ " Vegito breathed a sigh of relief. " _That was...So close._ "

" _Indeed._ " Whis agreed, tapping his staff on the ground. " _Now. You wanted to spar with Beerus? You'll have to wake him up._ "

Vegito gave him a questioning glance, which quickly turned into a smirk that gave Whis the shivers. A cocky, " _Time to kick ass_ " type of smirk.

He shot off and over to the area where Beerus normally slept. Whis didn't follow, only watching from a distance, slightly concerned about what could happen.

After about ten seconds of standing there, the ground began to shake. Trees began snapping and falling. Whis was about to intervene when...

 ** _ZIP!_**

Vegito appeared above him, holding Beerus in a tight lock. He slammed the Deity into the ground, releasing his grip and grabbing onto his feet, then tossing him into the giant tree that adorned the landscape.

Beerus pulled himself out of the hole he made, various bruises and even cuts on his body.

" _Talk about a rude awakening._ " Beerus mused, wiping some blood away. " _I won't hold back you know._ "

Vegito grin grew bigger, his power rising rapidly. " _Good! I've been trainin nonstop for this!_ " He began powering up rapidly. " ** _HAAAAAAAAAAA!_** "

The massive power spike gave Beerus pause as the Fusion's reddish-black hair turned an Azure-Blue. Even Whis seemed shocked.

" _Super Vegito Blue!_ " The Sayian yelled in triumph. " _Let's do this!_ "

Before Beerus could react, Vegito teleported to his side and punted him into the ground. The blow snapped him to his senses and the Deity emerged in a fury. He threw punches and kicks that were easily, no effortlessly, blocked.

" ** _GrrrRAAAHH!_** " He yelled, throwing a massive Ki blast. Vegito grin didn't fade as he grabbed the ball and threw it Right back into Beerus' face.

The God of Destruction emerged from the blast all burnt up. His left eye twitching in rage. " _Impressive._ " He growled. " _But **HOW DARE YOU!**_ "

" _You're the one who wanted to fight._ " Vegito chuckled, giving a " _bring it on_ " gesture. " _Here, Kitty Kitty._ "

Beerus _roared_ , flying at Vegito in blinding speed that made his smirk falter for a split moment. He blocked several more blows before delivering one of his own, right smack into Beerus' face.

The Deity went flying for miles, until he was out of sight. Whis blinked in surprise. " _I'm surprised he-_ "

" _Wait._ " Vegito cut him off, that same grin appearing again. " _You're gonna love this. I've been training just for this occasion._ "

" _nnnnnn-_ " Something in the distance howled.

The Fusion powered up, his Ki rising rapidly.

" _nnnnnNNNNN-_ " The howl grew louder.

Vegito's power kept rising, far above what Goku's Kaioken achieved. That's when Whis realized what Vegito was doing.

" ** _NNNNNAAAAA-_** " Again, the howl grew louder.

" _Kaioken Times Twenty!_ " Vegito yelled, a powerful red aura surround his blue one, his power skyrocketing.

" ** _AAAAAAHHHHGHHH!_** " Beerus flew in, the rage-filled howl belonging to him. Unfortunately for the God of Destruction, his flight path ended with Vegito's fist planted squarely in his gut, stopping him dead in his tracks.

As he heaved from the blow, the Fusion delivered a reverse-flip kick, his heel slamming onto Beerus' head and sending him flying into the ground.

As the dust cleared, Whis was surprised to see Beerus unconscious in the rubble, a large lump on his forehead.

" _Oh My..._ " He said simply, shocked.

Vegito gave him a look. " _You wanna go next?_ " He asked, looking ready to go again, but Whis knew that wasn't the case.

" _You're about to pass out, aren't you?_ " He sighed, kinda nervous.

" _Oh-ho...Yes, I am._ " His aura faded. " _You gotta admit, the last kick hurt like hell, for me and him. I put **100% power** into it._ "

The Fusion's blue hair faded and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, completely knocked out, before lightly falling down onto the ground. The Attendant looked between both Beerus and Vegito, giving an exasperated sigh. " _Why me?_ "

* * *

 **Chapter 3, as in, the chapter where Beerus gets his shit wrecked by Son " _Wrecker of your Shit_ " Vegito.**


End file.
